Wet Rainforest
The Wet Rainforest (Japanese: Flooded Lowlands) is a subregion featured in Monster Hunter Destiny. It is the fourth subregion to be unlocked in the game. It shares a similar design to the Swamp and Flooded Forest. MISTAKE ALERT: The Areas labeled 11 and 12 are supposed to be 10 and 11, respectively. Basic Information Terrain Types: Jungle, Freshwater, Cave Areas: 12 + Base Camp Rank Unlocked: Low-Rank, HR 4 Weather: Rainstorms occur usually. Sometimes clear. Thunderstorms occasionally. Area Theme: Uses the "BIONICLE: Heroes" Rahkshi battle theme. Area Information Base Camp The Base Camp in this subregion is sheltered underneath the low-hanging, dripping leaves of a gnarled tree. The area is very enclosed and features a wet path between two leafy bushes leading deeper into the rainforest. Area 1 This area is simply a forest clearing, with the broad trees circling the edge of the area to block out the sky with their leaves. Mushrooms are found in abundance. Area 2 and 5 These forested areas feature a net of vines and creepers that hover above the ground, allowing for Kecha Wacha and Nerscylla to be fought in these areas. Area 3 and 4 These are bleak, swampy areas with barely any foliage growing on the ground, except for mushrooms and dead weeds. The water pools in these areas are uninviting and murky, with no plants growing in them. Area 3 features a fishing spot for Gobul and Plesioth. Area 4 has a large nest-like structure at the back, near the shore. Najarala and other ground-loving monsters tend to sleep here. Area 6 Area 6 is a small, cold cave deep within the rainforest. Stalactites drip from the ceiling while cold mist slithers around on the damp floor. At the far end of the area, in a small alcove, there is an Iodrome corpse on the ground. However, you can only see this if you use a Torch to light your way. Hot Drinks are required to combat the cold. Area 7 Area 7 is a giant cavern dominated by a luminous lake. As with Area 6, Hot Drinks are needed to help with the cold. Most cold-loving and seagoing monsters come here to sleep. Area 8 Area 8 is the only fully underwater area in the subregion. It is also the murkiest, with tall strands of seaweed reaching up to the surface from the muddy bottom. Thanks to the waving greenery, it is very difficult to see in this area. Of note is the fact that the Gobul can be found sleeping in this area. Area 9 and 10 Both of these areas are relatively clear of large plants, and feature large pools of swamp water that can be swum in. The sky is overcast during the day, and black at night, while tall skeletal trees reach up toward it. Area 9 is home to a giant spider web that stretches between the dead trees. Hunters can climb up the trees and access the web itself in order to fight Nerscylla. Wrapped-up Gypceri can also be seen hanging from the trees' taller branches. Area 10 features a huge waterfall that pours down off of the pool and into the lake in Area 7. Area 11 This area functions as the sleeping spot for most flying monsters. It is a large nest-like structure on top of a cliff overlooking the rainforest. In the distance, gaps in the trees indicate the presence of the subregion's lakes. Monsters Low-Rank: Iodrome, Gypceros, Plesioth, Congalala, Rathian, Nargacuga, Vespoid Queen, Shogun Ceanataur, Arzuros, Royal Ludroth, Duramboros, Great Wroggi, Gobul, Lagiacrus, Najarala, Gore Magala, Kecha Wacha, Nerscylla, Tetsucabra, Parnivid, Glauxiturn, Eelekiose High-Rank: Purple Gypceros, Pink Rathian, Green Plesioth, Green Nargacuga, Chameleos, Ivory Lagiacrus, Steel Uragaan, Ash Kecha Wacha, Berserk Tetsucabra, Molokonyx, Cold Scoliarch, Mossy Agnaktor G-Rank: Deviljho A-Rank: Kamu/Nono Orugaron, Akura Jebia, Kuarusepusu, Baruragaru, Abiorugu, Pariapuria, Verdant Anorupatisu Crossover Expansion Pack: Terrible Terror, Scuttleclaw Juvenile, Razorback Boar, Hobblegrunt, Snaptrapper, Hideous Zippleback, Pikmin, Scornet, Emperor Bulbax, Scornet Maestro, Waterwraith Notes *Nerscylla can occasionally jump across the map by climbing up a tree or vanishing into a side cavern. **It usually does this to get to Area 9, which is its lair. *Shogun Ceanataur, Baruragaru, and Pariapuria can be fought underwater in this subregion. Category:Areas Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Cottonmouth255